


Borrow Mine

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is foreskin-curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow Mine

Eames liked post-job Arthur best. On-the-job Arthur tended to be unpredictable: voraciously interested in sex sometimes, or irritably disinclined. Out-of-work Arthur tended to be fixated on one project or another. On the upside, Eames had the most well-built, beautiful homemade bookshelves one could hope for, but it did mean that Arthur was rather preoccupied for the duration of the project.

But post-job Arthur. He was loose, happy, and playful. Post-job Arthur was a little bit more open than he was usually.

So it was after the York job in a quaint little bed and breakfast that Arthur first admitted to being, for lack of a better term, foreskin-curious. After round one (post-job Arthur usually had more rounds in him, so Eames bothered numbering them), they lay forehead to forehead on the few remaining pillows that hadn’t been dumped off the side of the bed. They’d spent some time just laying and panting, and had rolled back together for some lazily interested kisses. But some time since, Arthur had stopped in favour of idly and gently rolling Eames’s foreskin between his fingers.

“Do you find it handy?” he asked.

Eames looked up from Arthur’s playing to try to catch Arthur’s eye, but Arthur was having none of it.

“Having someone to play with my bits after a job?” Eames hazarded.

Arthur huffed. “No, numbnuts. Your foreskin. It slips so easily back and forth. I guess you don’t need lube to jerk off, do you?”

Eames took a minute to answer. They’d been together for four jobs (what was that in months — 8? 10? Eames wasn’t sure), and they’d never really talked about this kind of thing before. It was also a question he’d never considered before. Wanking was wanking, and fucking was fucking, and he couldn’t remember ever discussing the one with a partner of the other.

“No, I never use the stuff. Do you, always?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I can go dry, but I obviously don’t have as much, uh — give — as you do.”

“Is that just a circumsised versus uncircumsised thing, do you think?” Eames asked, suddenly curious. “I mean, do other uncut men use lube? Do some cut men not?”

Arthur twitched the corners of his lips down in an “I don’t know” gesture. “The guys I know mostly use it, same as me, though I had one boyfriend who never did.”

“And he was cut?”

“Yeah, they all were. You’re my first…” Arthur trailed off.

Eames ducked to catch Arthur’s eyes and was successful that time. “Arthur, do you mean to tell me you’d never seen an uncircumsised cock before mine?”

Arthur smiled, the wrinkles by his eyes doing nothing to temper the overall effect of making him look younger. “Shut up. It’s different in Europe than in North America.”

Eames did his very best fluffing-his-feathers impression, as difficult as it was naked and laying on his side. It earned him a punch to the arm, for which he was a tiny bit proud.

“What’s it like?” Arthur asked, returning his attention southward.

“Wanking with a foreskin?”

“Well, just having one, I guess. Stupid question, never mind. It’s not like you can compare to not having one.”

“No, that’s true. I don’t know what it’s like not to have one.” Eames trailed his fingers up and down Arthur’s arm distractedly, lost in his own thoughts. “But there is a way for you to see what it feels like.” Eames waggled his eyebrows, which made Arthur roll his eyes. Eames liked to think it was affectionately.

“Yeah, how’s that?”

“Borrow mine.”

Arthur laughed, a tiny snort escaping. 

“I’m serious!” Eames said. “Here.”

He shifted slightly to move their cocks closer together and positioned them tip to tip. A glance up showed Arthur looking at him dubiously with one eyebrow arched high, which was rather more alluring than Arthur probably intended. 

“You have delightfully expressive eyebrows. I’ve borrowed them in a few forges, if we’re being perfectly honest here.” Eames regretted saying it as Arthur’s eyebrows dropped to neutral in protest. Eames dropped the subject as he turned his focus downard, working on retracting his foreskin and rolling it forward with enough room to encompass Arthur’s partially-swollen cockhead. It was fortunate Eames was at half-chub: enough foreskin to play with, enough stiffness to keep his cock in place. 

Arthur pulled a face.

“No?” Eames said, disappointed at the thought of not exploring this further, now that he’d begun and realized that actually the whole prospect was kind of interesting.

“No, it’s all right. Just. No, it’s all right. Keep going,” Arthur said, shifting his hips just a little to better his position.

Eames pressed the tip of his dick to Arthur’s gently and slid his hand upwards to squeeze his own skin around Arthur’s stiffening flesh. That was encouraging, at least. It was a little odd, but not uncomfortable, stretching his skin that far. It was nice, actually, intimate in a way Eames hadn’t really thought of before. Touching tip to tip like this was strangely gentle. When he realized that the glide of skin under his fingers was getting slicker, he couldn’t tell if it was him or Arthur who’d provided the added fluid, and that thought alone was rather heady. He hummed his appreciation.

“That’s… not bad at all, actually,” Arthur said.

“Perhaps not quite analogous to having one yourself,” Eames said as he pumped, slipping skin backwards and forwards over both their heads, feeling the bump of their crowns beneath his fingertips. 

“Mm, maybe not. I can imagine, though. This is. This is good,” Arthur said, hand sliding around to Eames’s rear to knead in what might have been a pull in different circumstances but was necessarily gentle this time.

A few minutes later, after Eames had closed his eyes and gave himself over to just feeling his way through this new activity, he realized something. “Arthur, this is rather embarrassing, but I may finish this way.”

“Seriously?” Arthur said breathily, not even opening his eyes. “Already? On round two?”

“Yes, actually. It’s quite… it’s rather… ah…” Eames added a twist to his rolling, rocking motion, and then gripped his fist so that his foreskin held tight to Arthur’s cock. “Ahhh….” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and sputtering out his second load of the evening, imagining it shooting directly into Arthur’s slit which made him shudder the harder.

He had yet to open his eyes and muster up an apology for the potentially disappointing second round when he realized he could feel Arthur jerking himself rather vigorously. When he opened his eyes, he saw Arthur looking at their cocks and tipping himself over into quite an impressive orgasm, considering. 

When it was all over, Eames tucked a knuckle under Arthur’s chin and lifted it. 

“Well there’s another of my firsts to record in you diary,” Arthur said, managing ‘wry’ even in his post-orgasmic state.

Eames laughed.

“I consider it an honour,” he said, aiming for light and jokey but missing the mark completely. He decided he didn’t mind, and took a kiss, looking forward to a rest and round three.


End file.
